Just Another Day?
by WHardy221
Summary: A demon kidnaps two well known redheads from Platform 9 3/4? Charmed ones are already pissed and messing with adopted family is not going to make anything easier for the one who decided to mess with either family. Enjoy it or not, the choice is yours.


Here is a very rough draft of a Harry Potter\Charmed Crossover. This is my very first upload to , so please review and let me know if you all like it and think I should put a second chapter up. Hope its up to par for the first upload.

Chapter 1

It was a routine Saturday morning, about mid spring, in a house not too far from London where Hermione and Ron Weasley were getting a few extra things together before meeting up with Ginny and Harry Potter to send their children off to Hogwarts, after a wizards' murder spree had shut the school down for about two months. Of course most students hated to go back for only another month or two while some Slytherin kids just wanted to get back for the house rivalry and prank fest with Gryffindor. The Weasley's and Potter's had just barely got their kids on the train just as it was leaving. Just before they were able to leave the platform themselves, a demon shimmered in, took Ron and his sister Ginny and shimmered back out before they knew what hit them.

"What the hell was that?" Hermione said blown away by disbelief and fear.

"I don't know but whatever IT was, it has Ron and Ginny." Harry said in a similar tone.

Back on the San Francisco side of the planet, two of the four Halliwell's were getting to bed. Piper was in the attic pissed off and looking a little crazy flipping through the Book of Shadows trying to find the "Bastard" that tried to kidnap her two sisters. Phoebe was fast asleep when a she was awoken by a premonition. It showed the same demon taking two people from Platform 9 and ¾. She awoke and ran to Prue who got Paige and ran up to the attic where Piper was.

"Okay Phoebe, what happened?" Piper said getting a tad bit annoyed.

"The same demon who tried to take Prue and I in our sleep."

"Spill it Pheebs!" Piper says even more annoyed.

"While I was asleep I got a premonition, it looks as if this demon will take or has taken two people in a train station in London."

"Okay?" Paige questions. "Did you get a train number or platform?"

"The platform was 9 and ¾ and the train said something express."

"That's the Hogwarts Express." Paige says. "But why people who use wand magic? Unless…"

"Are you still with us Paige?" Prue asks, starting to get annoyed herself.

"What if it was a trap to get us there to get all 4 Charmed ones?"

"It makes sense Paige, but Phoebe, you had that premonition for a reason. What did the two that got taken look like?" Piper asks rejoining the conversation.

"Two redheads and they looked similar but had wedding rings on. But a third redhead was left with a dark-haired guy."

"Three reds and a brunette, hmm, they sound familiar." Prue says in deeper thought.

"Leo!" Piper calls as he orbs in to tell them that the elders want them on this.

"Ladies, the elders…" Leo was only able to say before piper cut him off and explained what was going on.

"That's what I came down about! The Elders want you four on it but I need Prue for like an hour. All I can say is that the two Weasleys are gone, one being the wife of Harry Potter."

"That's my godson; alright I want this son of a bitch vanquished right fucking now!" Piper speaks up in a lower darker tone scaring Leo.

"Things just got personal. Allow the Paige express to be of service, grab the book and hang on!"

"Let's get this asshole." Phoebe states. "If something happened to Hermione, her mother would kill me without the bat of an eyelid."

"All aboard, we will see you two there." Paige says and orbs out with Piper and Phoebe.

"Before we go to Harry's, let's have McGonagall or Hagrid keep an eye on Wyatt and Chris." Phoebe says.

"Let's set them with Hagrid, Headmaster McGonagall probably has enough on her plate" Piper says.

They land in Harry's kitchen as he and Hermione were trying to make sense of what happened at the station.

"Aunt Piper, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige!" Harry and Hermione say almost in unison with sighs of relief while giving them hugs. "What a blessing for you three to orb in right now."

"Where is Uncle Leo and Aunt Prue?" They both asked with slight confusion.

"Up in there with the pests they call The Elders." Piper says with a chuckle while pointing up.

"Of course, when you need them the absolute most they have to disappear for some bloody reason." Hermione says very disgustedly.

"I found a couple possible assholes in the book, but we need to do some underground sniffing." Paige says hesitantly.

"You mean Cole?" Phoebe asks.

"Yes I do. When Prue and Leo get here we will have Leo take you down there."

"What about the Jackasses that tried to take Wyatt?" Hermione asks.

"You mean The Order?" Harry questions.

"I think so. But why take Ron and Ginny and not Ron and myself or a combination of any us?" Hermione asks looking very puzzled.

"Please explain someone." Harry says, starting to get curious. "What would they want with us?"

"Well, look at it this way, Harry survived you know who and you Hermione are very smart and they could have turned you two evil to capture your aunts. Call it a hunch but I think they have a vendetta with the Weasley's." Paige explains.

"If it was the order, they would be trying to fix or undo something they would have done. So my question to you two is what spells and such have they cast recently?" Phoebe asks.

"I know I haven't, can't say about Ginny, Hermione or Ron. I think The Source or an upper level demon would want someone like Ron and Ginny because of their long magical family line similar to the Halliwell's." Harry says.

"Impressive, are you sure you don't have an active power Harry? You have the logic part down to a T." Paige says trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't think so, but I wouldn't mind bringing these guys to San Francisco after this is over!" Harry chuckles out.


End file.
